Shirayuri
by Shimizu Anno
Summary: Kuroko mencintai Aomine yang selalu ada buat dirinya. Namun, jika bunga shirayuri itu telah layu dan Aomine tidak datang-datang juga, apa yang akan terjadi? Summary sucks, for sure. BL inside. Don't like? Don't read Author newbie lagi WeBe maksa nulis fiction. TYPOS EVERYWHEREEE


**Shirayuri**

_If someday we walk on our own ways,_

_Then, the fate is what to blame..._

_Or is it?_

* * *

Ruangan bernuansa putih itu senyap tapi asri. Ada satu _set_ sofa berikut meja berwarna abu-abu di tengah ruangan. Setoples permen berada di atas mejanya. Sebuah akuarium tanpa ikan diletakkan di sudut samping, sekedar sebagai penghias agar ruang lengang itu tidak tampak semu. Satu buah televisi dengan seperangkat alat _home-theater_ teronggok di hadapan sofa-sofa. Setumpuk majalah olahraga terserak di dekat televisi.

Gorden jendela kamar disibak tiba-tiba. Sinar mentari pagi yang menyilaukan serta hawa dingin khas musim salju menyeruak dari kaca jendela yang transparan, menyebabkan pemuda yang terlelap di ranjang di sebelah jendela itu perlahan-lahan bangun dari bunga tidurnya. Mata biru _sapphire_-nya mengerjap sesaat, kemudian barulah disadarinya siapa oknum yang tega membangunkannya dengan cara begitu.

"_Ossu_, _Tetsu_!" sapa pemuda berkulit coklat di hadapannya begitu riang.

"_Ohayou_, Aomine-kun," jawab si pemuda mungil yang kini dalam posisi duduk di ranjangnya.

Orang yang bernama Aomine itu tersenyum lebar, menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya yang menawan. Dia lalu memamerkan sebuket bunga ke hadapan si pemuda yang dipanggilnya Tetsu.

"Aku bawakan bunga baru untukmu. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal bunga, jadi aku beli saja yang kulihat bagus. Lihat, mawar dari Akashi sudah layu. Aku ganti, ya?" tawar Aomine, menunjuk mawar merah pemberian salah seorang sahabat yang kini berangsur coklat di seberang tempat tidur. Dia lalu berjalan memutari ranjang yang pada bagian ujungnya tercantum papan dengan tulisan "Tetsuya Kuroko" itu, kemudian dia berdiri di depan meja putih kecil di samping kanan ranjang. Ada vas bunga bening di atasnya, berikut mawar layu di dalamnya.

Tangan kanan Aomine memegang buket bunga.

"Bunga apa itu?" tanya Kuroko pelan. Hampir terkaburkan ucapannya oleh kicap burung-burung kenari yang hinggap di jendela.

Aomine memandangi benda di tangannya dengan ekspresi berpikir keras. "Kalau tidak salah, ini disebut _alstroemeria_ _psittacina_, atau _shirayuri_ dalam Bahasa Jepang," jelas pemuda bertubuh tinggi tegap itu. Kuroko mengangguk seraya tersenyum kecil.

Aomine menyibukkan diri untuk mengganti air di vas dengan air baru dari wastafel, lalu mengatur posisi kuntum _shirayuri_-nya di vas. Terlalu sibuk dia, sampai tidak memperhatikan Kuroko yang sedang menggigil tertahan.

* * *

"Berapa lama lagi, Dokter?" tanya Kuroko pada pria berkacamata yang berdiri di sebelah ranjangnya, sedang menerawang lurus ke depan.

Sang dokter menghela napas berat. Seandainya dia tahu tekanan mental menjadi seorang dokter adalah seberat ini, mungkin dia menentang habis-habisan keinginan keluarganya atas dirinya. Tapi bagaimanapun dia adalah seorang pria. Dia harus berani bicara.

"Kuroko-san, kau memang pemuda yang tabah. Aku senang mengenal dirimu," ujar dokter bernama lengkap Junpei Hyuuga itu dengan aksennya yang khas.

Kuroko merapikan duduknya, siap untuk mendengarkan kelanjutan dari kalimat pembuka manis oleh dokter yang menangani dirinya itu.

Hyuuga membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Ada rasa pilu yang menggebu di dalam dadanya begitu melihat wajah datar Kuroko. Dia tahu ada kilatan keputusasaan di dalam manik _sapphire_ pasiennya, tetapi hanya itu. Kuroko tidak tampak sedih atau marah sama sekali.

"Dua bulan, Kuroko-san. Kita hanya punya dua bulan. Maafkan saya," tutur Hyuuga.

Tanap diminta, Kuroko menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hyuuga sekuat tenaga, bahkan hingga tubuh kecilnya itu gemetaran saking kuatnya genggamannya. Tapi Hyuuga diam saja, membiarkan anak lelaki itu menumpahkan segala kepedihan yang menimpa dirinya dalam wujud tangis yang hening. Lima menit kemudian, goncangan bahu Kuroko mereda. Hyuuga tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus-elus kepala pemuda enam belas tahun itu.

"Mari, Kuroko-san," ajaknya, "Kita mulai pengambilan sampel sumsum tulang belakang."

Kuroko menatap ke langit-langit koridor yang terlihat bergerak, padahal dirinyalah yang sedang berbaring di atas ranjang yang sedang didorong oleh seorang jururawat wanita. Hyuuga berjalan di sebelahnya.

Kuroko berusaha mengosongkan otaknya, membuang segala pemikiran negatif dan ketakutan yang berlebih. Anak itu tidak mau memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya sebentar lagi. Dia tahu, namun dia tidak mau tahu. Itu terlalu perih buat seorang siswa kelas satu sekolah menengah atas dengan kondisi fisik yang sudah begitu lemah seperti dirinya.

'_Mengapa aku?_' lirih Kuroko di dalam hati begitu proyeksi pintu bertuliskan "_Operation Kamer_" tertangkap oleh ekor matanya. Ranjang Kuroko didorong memasuki ruang itu, yang juga putih bersih seperti kamarnya.

Namun, di dalam begitu banyak benda yang menakutkan. _Electrocardiograph_, alat pacu jantung, jarum suntik, gunting operasi, lampu dengan sinar temaram, kursi sandar dengan berbagai alat-alat aneh, botol-botol cairan kimia. Bahkan dokter-dokter dan para asisten mereka nampak menakutkan dengan pakaian hijau serba tertutup.

Kuroko mematung saat beberapa orang memindahkan dia dari ranjang ke kursi sandar. Detak jantungnya berdentam-dentam, keringat dingin mengucur di balik daster biru khas pesakitan rumah sakit yang dikenakannya. Kuroko yakin dia akan merasakan sebuah rasa sakit yang begitu menyiksa.

"Bagian anestesi!" seru pria berkacamata yang memakai masker. Kuroko masih dapat mengenali suara Hyuuga itu.

"Bius dengan dosis yang tepat," perintahnya kepada seorang dari kelompok 'baju-hijau' itu.

Kuroko bergidik ngeri begitu jarum suntik menyentuh kulit pucatnya. Dia bersiap untuk sebuah hujaman rasa sakit yang tidak terperi. Nyatanya, dia hanya merasa ada satu mulut semut yang menggigit lengannya. Bocah berambut biru muda itu mendesah lega. Tiba-tiba, kantuk menyerang matanya. Dunia serasa berputar sesaat, dan pemuda itu lalu tidak dapat melihat apa-apa, tapi dia masih merasakan segalanya. Perlahan, mimpi akan masa lalu merangsek masuk ke dalam penglihatannya.

* * *

"_Makan es krim _mint_ saat musim salju itu seru ya, Tetsu," tukas Aomine bangga. Dilahapnya satu stik es krim utuh dengan satu gigitan besar._

"_Aomine-kun _no baka_," kelakar Kuroko dengan nada datar yang malah terdengar seperti sebuah sarkasme. _

_Dahi Aomine berkedut-kedut, bibirnya manyun menahan amarah. "APA KATAMU?" ancamnya. Kuroko hanya bungkam seperti biasa._

_Aomine semakin gemas melihat tingkah usil Kuroko yang unik. Tidak ada yang bisa meniru Kuroko yang seperti ini, bahkan Ryouta Kise, si _copycat-blonde_ sahabat mereka. Timbul keisengan dalam otak _sableng_ Aomine. Cowok _sun-tanned_ itu menyeringai penuh kemenangan._

"_Hufff... Curah salju pada Malam Natal ini tinggi sekali," komentar Aomine sambil merapatkan jaket. Salju melayang turun dimana-mana. Berbagai ornamen merah-putih-hijau dan pohon pinus menghiasi seluruh kota._

_Kuroko tetap diam dan memandang ke jalanan yang dipadati pejalan kaki._

_Aomine tidak habis akal untuk mengganggu Kuroko. Dipotongya habis jarak di antara dirinya dan Kuroko. _

"_Iya, kan, Tetsu? Aku benar-benar kedinginan. Hangatkan aku," ucap Aomine. Tanpa disangka-sangka, dia langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Kuroko. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu segera memberontak, tidak terima atas keisengan Aomine. Sayangnya, tubuh Aomine yang begitu kekar jauh lebih kuat daripada Kuroko. Dieratkannya pelukannya, sambil berbisik ke telinga Kuroko,_

"_Daisuki dayo, Tetsu. Hontou ni."_

* * *

Kuroko mendengar bunyi-bunyian alat medis menggerayangi punggungnya. Tapi, dia tidak melihat apapun. Gelap. Dia juga tidak merasakan apapun, seolah dia melayang dalam kegelapan yang berbaur dengan memori akan masa lalu.

* * *

_Aomine tergopoh-gopoh membopong Kuroko yang meremas kemejanya sendiri. Kuroko kesulitan bernapas, dan darah mengucur dari hidungnya. Aomine berlari cepat ke rumah sakit Sasaki yang begitu dekat dengan sekolah mereka. Orang-orang menyaksikan dengan heran pemuda yang nekat menembus badai salju di tanggal 25 Desember—Hari Natal—itu._

* * *

Kuroko mendengar pembicaraan para petugas medis dengan jelas. Mereka semua sibuk bercuap-cuap tentang istilah-istilah kedokteran yang belum pernah diajarkan guru Biologi kepadanya.

"_Anak Anda terkena leukemia stadium akhir, tipe LLA atau leukemia limfosistik akut," vonis sang dokter sambil menunjukkan kertas-kertas hasil cek darah Kuroko._

_Ibu Kuroko tak sanggup menahan derai airmatanya. Tangisnya pecah. Sang ayah berusaha tampak tegar dengan mengusap punggung istrinya, tetapi tak kuasa pula menghentikan setetes airmata meluncur ke pipinya._

_Di balik tirai, Kuroko berbaring di tempat tidur. Dia mendengar semua isi percakapan itu, dari awal hingga akhir. Dia hanya menerawang dengan ekspresi ngeri di wajahnya. Sanggupkah dia melewati hari-hari di sebuah bangsal bersama para pesakitan kanker darah putih lainnya? Bisakah dia sembuh kembali dan turun ke lapangan basket lagi untuk merebut gelar juara bersama Kiseki no Sedai—sahabat-sahabatnya? Sejuta pertanyaan mengisi benak Kuroko._

Perlahan-lahan, Kuroko dapat melihat cahaya. Lalu, dia dapat melihat lagi segala sesuatunya. Wajah-wajah dokter dan para perawat, juga alat-alat menakutkan mereka. Kesatuan tim medis itu membuka masker mereka dan tersenyum pada Kuroko. Senyum yang mengisyaratkan bahwa Kuroko harus kuat. Kuroko pun dibawa kembali ke ruangan privatnya.

"Darimana saja kau, Tetsu? Aku sibuk mencari kau," erang Aomine bernada putus asa. Dia sibuk mengutak-atik majalah olahraga koleksinya yang sengaja dihamburkan di dekat televisi Kuroko. Hobi cowok yang satu ini jika berkunjung dan tidak ada kegiatan memang membaca sambil menonton. Yang entah bagaimana caranya.

Perawat memindahkan tubuh Kuroko yang sangat lemah ke tempat tidurnya sendiri. Hati-hati dilakukannya agar tidak mengenai perban di pinggang anak itu.

"Tadi ada sedikit pemeriksaan," jawab Kuroko sambil tersenyum lembut pada Aomine begitu posisi tubuhnya sudah nyaman di atas tempat tidur. Sejenak dia merasakan kedamaian menelusup ke dalam hatinya yang gamang. Kuroko benci rasa sakit, tetapi jika Aomine ada di sini, dia tahu dia bisa.

* * *

_Tubuh Kuroko meregang. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa menjalar di tubuhnya. Efek obat-obatan itu langsung terasa dalam lima menit. Dia berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali, tetapi rasa sakitnya begitu dahsyat sehingga pemuda itu harus menggeliat-geliat dan berteriak tertahan saking sakitnya. Keringat membasahi sekujur tubuh, nafasnya terengah-engah. Mata Kuroko bergerak-gerak liar._

_Jemarinya meremas sprei putih tempat tidur. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Bajunya kusut. Kuroko tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia hanya tahu rasa sakit._

_Tiba-tiba, sebuah telapak tangan mengusap kepalanya. Rasa sakit itu perlahan mereda. Ternyata Aomine berdiri di sisi ranjangnya, tertawa untuk menyemangati. Meski masih sangat terasa sakitnya, Kuroko bisa lebih tenang bersama Aomine. Dan selalu ada Aomine di terapi penyakit Kuroko._

* * *

Sudah genap seminggu sejak Aomine terakhir kali menjenguk Kuroko. Janggal. Biasanya, sahabat karib merangkap orang yang disukainya itu datang dua hari sekali. Atau tiga hari sekali. Tetapi, tidak pernah lewat dari situ. Lalu, ada apa hingga dia tidak datang satu minggu?

Kuroko duduk dan terus memandang alam yang membentang lewat jendela yang membuka. Dari kamarnya dia bisa melihat aktivitas orang-orang normal di jalanan sana. Bukan seperti dirinya yang mendekam begini. Akhirnya, tubuhnya merosot dan dia memilih untuk memejamkan mata.

Sebuah suara pintu dibuka mengejutkan Kuroko. Namun, dia memilih untuk pura-pura tertidur.

"Kita tidak punya uang lagi untuk membiayai Kuroko," ucap ibunya putus asa. Ternyata orang-orang yang datang adalah kedua orangtua Kuroko.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu! Jangan marah-marah padaku! Bagaimana jika kita jual seluruh perhiasan emas yang dulu kau simpan buat investasimu? Mungkin bisa menutupi biaya..." ujar sang ayah.

"Ya, dan sepeda motormu juga terpaksa kujual," sahut istrinya. Keduanya tersenyum, lalu bergantian mengusap dan mengecup kening putra mereka. Meski keadaan ekonomi keluarganya menjadi hancur berantakan karena biaya perawatan Kuroko yang tidak setengah-setengah, pasangan ini tetap lebih mencintai putranya.

Begitu pintu ruangan ditutup oleh orangtuanya yang hendak pulang, Kuroko menangis sedih. Dia sudah merepotkan banyak orang akhir-akhir ini; ayah dan ibunya, juga Aomine. Dia tidak boleh menambah beban mereka bertiga lebih banyak lagi. Dia akan menyusun rencana untuk hadiah Natal orang-orang yang paling dia sayangi.

Dan ketika Kuroko menoleh, _shirayuri_ dari Aomine mulai layu.

* * *

Sang _shop-assistant_ berambut coklat terang itu menghampiri Aomine yang terlihat 'terlalu' frustasi. Di kemejanya tergantung papan nama "Sakurai Ryo".

"_Sumimasen_ _deshita_, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Ryo agak takut-takut. Meskipun Aomine jelas terlihat lebih muda dari dirinya yang sudah berusia dua puluh tiga tahun.

Sejenak tidak ada reaksi. Tapi akhirnya, Aomine menoleh pada Ryo. Kedua alis mata Aomine bertaut, dan dia benar-benar kebingungan. Jadi, dia merasa kedatangan Ryo adalah berkah. Sebuah tawa renyah mengawali pembicaraan itu.

"Aku ingin mendekor sebuah ruangan putih. Bisa kau pilihkan beberapa ornamen yang cocok? Oh, dan juga bunga _shirayuri_ yang hidup." Aomine menangkap jejeran bunga-bungaan hidup di sudut toko dekorasi itu. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya, perwujudan nyata rasa bahagia yang membuncah dalam dada.

"Oi, kau tidak jadi mencarikan aku permintaanku? Pengen dibogem, ya?" Aomine menggertak Ryo yang terbengong karena menatap senyum menawan si pemuda kasar itu. Bola mata Ryo yang besar mengerjap-ngerjap kaget dan dia cepat-cepat berlari ke area dekorasi Natal sambil berkata tak henti-henti, "_Sumimasen_, _sumimasen_!" dengan pipi yang merona.

Satu kata yang menggambarkan seorang Aomine saat ini: puas. Sudah dua minggu dia bekerja paruh-waktu membantu membangun konstruksi bangunan, atau secara harafiah menjadi kuli bangunan. Memang cukup melelahkan, tetapi uang yang dikumpulkan cukup untuk membantu biaya pengobatan Kuroko untuk bulan Desember, juga membeli sedikit hiasan dan hadiah Natal untuk pemuda mungil itu.

Aomine tahu banyak soal keuangan orangtua Kuroko yang menipis. Pasalnya, dia sudah begitu sering berbicara dengan kedua orangtua itu, dan secara garis besar, mereka memang kekurangan uang. Untuk itu, Aomine membantu mencari uang untuk pengobatan Kuroko sebab ia sudah menyayangi Kuroko seperti dirinya sendiri. Meski dia harus menunda pertemuannya dengan Kuroko selama dua minggu penuh.

'_Tetsu pasti akan menyukai hadiah dariku_,' batin Aomine seraya membayarkan sejumlah uang pada kasir toko. Setelah selesai dengan urusan membayar, ia berjalan dengan santai ke arah Rumah Sakit Sasaki. '_Pasti _shirayuri_ di kamarnya sudah layu_,' pikir Aomine seraya menggesek-gesekkan dasar sepatunya pada salju yang dingin. Dia sudah mengenakan mantel bulu super hangat, tetapi dingin masih saja menusuk ke kulitnya yang terselubung. Aomine merapatkan jaketnya ke tubuh.

Foto Santa Claus bertebaran di berbagai tempat. Anak-anak kecil saling lempar salju. Orang-orang dewasa bergandengan dan berjalan berdampingan dengan mesra. Orangtua berusia uzur tetap di rumah, menikmati momen-momen nostalgia bersama di hari Natal. Semua orang berbahagia. Aomine juga. Kuroko... juga.

Sekarang Aomine sudah berdiri di depan Rumah Sakit Sasaki. Nafasnya sedikit memburu karena berlari dengan semangat yang meledak-ledak. Wajah lemah Kuroko yang tersenyum terus membayang di otak pria muda ini.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 17:54. Aomine hanya punya enam menit lagi untuk bisa naik ke lantai lima belas, dimana kamar Kuroko berada. Dia ingin mengulang kembali momen setahun lalu, ketika pada pukul enam tepat dia sampai dan membawa Kuroko ke rumah sakit ini, menerjang badai salju yang sangat deras waktu itu. Hampir saja dia dan Kuroko mengalami hipotermia jika mereka tidak saling berpelukan. Dan Aomine sangat ingin menggoda Kuroko dengan fakta itu. Seringai _sableng_nya muncul lagi.

Lift penuh. Aomine mendecih kesal lalu berlari ke luar gedung rumah sakit. Dia berjalan ke belakang gedung. Menurut denah rumah sakit, di sana ada tangga darurat. Dan karena ini situasi darurat bagi Aomine, dia mau tak mau harus melewati tangga yang terlihat sudah berkarat itu.

Besi berderit ketika kaki Aomine yang jenjang menginjak anak tangga pertama. Tiba-tiba, seperti ada suara yang memanggil namanya. Aomine menoleh. Tidak ada siapapun. Dia naik lagi. Besi berderit lagi. Segumpal salju jatuh dari atas, yang spontan membuat Aomine menengadah.

Kuroko berdiri di jendela.

Mata sayu Aomine membelalak dua kali lipat lebih besar dari ukuran aslinya. Meski terpisah sekian puluh meter dari atas ke bawah, namun Aomine bisa melihat keputusasaan di wajah Kuroko. Mata birunya memerah, pasti dia menangis tadi. Tapi sekarang Kuroko berdiri dengan senyum sarkastik di atas sana. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya selama ini.

"TETSU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SITU!? MASUK KE KAMARMU!" perintah Aomine.

Tapi Kuroko malah semakin menjulurkan kakinya ke depan. Ujung sepatunya sudah tidak menyentuh tanah lagi.

"Aomine-kun, terimakasih untuk semuanya! Aku akan selalu mengingatmu, kau orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku! Juga cinta yang kau beri padaku! Terimakasih!" Kuroko berteriak dari atas dengan keras. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kuperbuat untuk meringankan bebanmu. Kau selalu memikirkan aku dan berkorban untukku. Aku... hanya dengan memusnahkan diriku, kau tidak perlu repot memikirkan aku, bukan?" Setetes air menyentuh pipi Aomine. Itu airmata Kuroko yang mulai mengalir dari mata biru _sapphire_-nya.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh! Kesembuhanmu yang kami inginkan, bukan akhir yang seperti ini! Turunlah Tetsu," bujuk Aomine. Dia tahu dia tidak bisa naik ke atas sekarang. Jika dia naik, maka Kuroko sudah tentu meloncat dari tadi.

Dokter Hyuuga membuka pintu kamar Kuroko. "Kau masih bisa bertahan, Kuroko! Jangan lakukan ini!" teriaknya, seraya menggapai tubuh pemuda itu. Namun, di tangan Kuroko ada vas bunga yang siap dilemparnya kapan saja Hyuuga mendekat. Sang dokter akhirnya tidak berkutik.

"Kau masih punya dua bulan lagi..." lirih Hyuuga.

Kuroko tersenyum memandangi dokternya itu. Dokternya yang baik hati. "Terimakasih, Junpei-san. Tetapi, bukankah menyingkat dua bulan menjadi dua minggu itu lebih baik? Kasihan Aomine-kun," kata Kuroko dengan suara serak. Hyuuga tidak menjawab. Bingung.

Kuroko lalu menoleh ke bawah lagi.

"Terimakasih, Aomine-kun. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Oh, ya, _shirayuri_-nya sudah gugur semua," Kuroko menekuk sedikit lututnya, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke udara.

Gumpalan kecil salju menghantam anak tangga di depan Aomine. Disusul getaran keras yang menggoyang anak tangga itu, yang datang terlambat sepersekian detik. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Aomine bahkan masih menengadah. Dia tadi melihat bagaimana tubuh kurus Kuroko menyatu dengan desau angin bersalju, dan langsung ditarik oleh gaya gravitasi ke bawah.

Darah menyiprat ke wajah Aomine, ke bajunya juga. Mengerikan. Tubuh Kuroko tergeletak tak bernyawa di hadapannya, dengan kepala yang terlebih dahulu membentur besi tangga. Terlalu banyak darah. Aomine tidak tahan. Dia mau muntah.

Bungkusan berisi seragam basket Kuroko sewaktu masih di Teikou terjatuh ke tanah. Begitu pula dengan buket _shirayuri_-nya yang baru. Juga pernak-pernik Natalnya. Aomine menatap nanar kejadian di depannya, terlalu syok untuk mampu bicara apapun.

Tak lama, Aomine menangis sejadi-jadinya, berteriak histeris, dan memaki-maki. Seharusnya dia datang tidak terlambat. Seharusnya dia memberi penjelasan pada Kuroko. Seharusnya dia lebih memperhatikan lelaki yang disayanginya itu. Seharusnya... seharusnya...

Kelopak _shirayuri_ Aomine berenang-renang di atas genangan darah Kuroko yang sudah tewas. Yang memilih untuk mengakhiri perjalanan hidupnya yang singkat dengan cara kotor. Dia tidak tahan untuk menderita dan membuat orang lain menderita karena dirinya.

Sebuah tujuan yang baik dengan cara yang naas.

* * *

Aomine berjalan bersama teman-temannya dari SMA Touou. Mereka baru memenangkan peringkat kedua sebuah turnamen nasional basket. Juara pertama sudah barang tentu SMA Rakuzan, tempat Seijuurou Akashi, kapten Kiseki no Sedai bersekolah. Sedangkan juara tiga diraih oleh SMA Seirin, sebuah sekolah rookie yang baru dibangun dua tahun lalu. '_Hebat juga'_, pikir Aomine. Namun, waktu semifinal maupun final melawan Seirin, Aomine tidak dapat hadir karena cedera pada siku. Dia baru turun ke lapangan tadi pagi untuk melawan Rakuzan.

Aomine membayangkan siapa saja personil Seirin yang baru masuk tahun ini, yang pastinya punya andil dalam kelajuan sangat cepat prestasi basket sekolah itu.

"Yuk, makan di restoran itu," ajak Momoi Satsuki, manajer klub basket Touou. Dia menunjuk sebuah restoran besar yang pernah menjadi tempat favorit generasi Kiseki no Sedai untuk menghabiskan waktu luang bersama. Bercanda, bermain, berkelahi, menyusun strategi, segalanya. Banyak memori yang membayangi Aomine.

Dan dia rindu akan momen-momen kebersamaan itu. Juga pada Tetsuya Kuroko.

Kelompok yang terdiri atas lima pemain, satu manajer, dan satu _coach_ itu mengambil tempat duduk di tengah restoran. Pelayan segera menghampiri mereka dan menanyakan menu apa yang ingin mereka makan. Kira-kira lima belas menit kemudian, pesanan mereka datang.

"_Itadakimasu_!" seru mereka semua kompak.

Tiba-tiba, pintu restoran membuka. Segerombol orang-orang dengan jaket bertitel "SEIRIN" masuk ke restoran.

"Ah, Seirin!" sapa Imayoshi Shoichi, kapten Touou.

Gerombolan itu menyapa balik, dan mereka duduk di sebelah baris yang di-_booking_ Touou. Kedua pemain masing-masing sekolah mengobrol akrab.

"Kagami Taiga, kau sangat hebat!" seru Wakamatsu Kousuke dari Touou kepada salah seorang pemain Seirin.

Seorang pemuda kekar berambut merah marun yang urakan tertawa mendengar pujian itu. "Itu semua juga terimakasih kepada bocah ini, yang sangat handal dalam menge-_pass_ bola. Selain itu, kehadirannya memang sangat susah dideteksi," Kagami berkata seraya menepuk-nepuk kepala seorang pemuda bertubuh jauh lebih kecil, dan... berambut biru muda. Bermata _sapphire_. Tanpa ekspresi.

Aomine membelalak. Dia menunjuk pemuda itu, yang membalas dengan tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"_Ohisashiburi desu_, Aomine-kun," sapanya dengan nada datar. Nada yang serupa dengan yang biasa digunakan Tetsuya Kuroko.

* * *

END!

_Terimakasih sudah membaca! :'D_

_Fict ini memang sengaja digajein. Entahlah, mungkin aja saya-nya yang maksain diri pas kena WB tapi masih maksa buat nulis. Hahahah_

_AoKuro FOREVER! RAWRRRRH~~ XP_

_Apa pendapat Anda? Any review?_


End file.
